origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destination
"Imagination is the essence of discovery." '- William Brook' Biography Early Years Military Research William's first project was to recreate the abilities of Sparrow, in order to genetically enhance U.S. soldiers. After successfully creating a serum, William offered Dante Graves, a high ranking spec ops soldier for the CIA, the chance to become the world's first genetically engineered super soldier. Brook Inc. After multiple successful projects, William used his earnings to fund his own scientific research company, Brook Inc. that would focus on expanding the research and development of technology and other aspects of the world. William would eventually gain a reputation as one of smartest men in the world. Inventing Teleportation One of William's life long goals was to invent teleportation. He started designing teleportation devices to implant in old exoskeleton suit designs he had done. Attack on Brook Inc. After news came out about his new inventions, and William was being talked about them all over the world. This drew the attention of a terrorist organization. They wanted the technology for themselves. They decided to raid the building where it was kept. They killed nearly everyone in the building. William was in his lab when they arrived, when he heard about this he hurried to grab a pistol that he keeps, and set off to get to his projects before they could. He managed to get to the suit before them, so he then got in it and took out the remaining guys in the building, grabbed the teleportation device, and left. Becoming Destination After this act of bravery, he was recognized as a hero, and made a public statement. He decided he would not go into mass production of the exo-skeletons or teleportation devices, because he feared that they could easily get into the wrong hands. William would eventually go and upgrade his suit by installing his teleportation device inside it and adding various other functions. He would go on to become the hero known as Destination. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Exoskeleton Suit: '''William wears an armored exoskeleton suit that possesses various functions. ** 'Teleportation: The suit's main function is teleporting its wearer. William is able to instantly teleport to any foreseeable distance via a neural sensor built in the suit. He can also teleport to much farther distances, although for this he must manually enter coordinates. ** '''Energy Projection: William's suit is capable of projecting blasts of energy through its wrists and palms. It is also able to project powerful lasers. ** Force Field: 'William's suit is capable of generating strong force fields of energy. ** 'Artificial Intelligence: 'William's suit contains an artificial intellegence program that allows him easier access to the suit's functions. It will also update and warn him of any damage his suit has sustained, or if power levels are low. ** 'Sensor Systems: 'William's suit possesses scanners and sensor systems that allow him to analyze the environment around him. ** 'Superhuman Durability: 'William's armor is made up of a strong and highly durable metal alloy. It able to withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. ** 'Superhuman Strength: 'When inside the armor, William's physical strength is greatly amplified. It allows him to lift in about 25 tons. ** 'Super-Leaping: 'Because of his suit's physical strength, William is capable of leaping high distances when inside the armor. ** 'Enhanced Speed: '''When inside the exo-suit, William's speed is greatly amplified. Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) *'Tactical Analysis *'Science *'Mechanical Engineering *'Computer Operation *'Genius Level Intellect: '''William is one of, if not, the smartest man in the world. *'Business Management' *'Leadership ' *'Aviation' *'Gadgetry ' Inventions * '''Destination Suit:' A high tech exo-skeleton suit that can teleport itself and the user, along with many functions including energy projection. * '''Military Blasters: '''After he announced he would not mass produce exo-skeletons for the military, William compensated by creating guns that produce energy blasts for the military. * '''Echo's Compound Bow: '''Destination also created a high tech compound bow for Echo, after his grandfather's bow was broken. The new bow can shoot up to 4 times as far, contains a red dot scope, and can fire an explosive from the bottom half. It can also fold up to a much smaller size to make carrying it much easier. Relatives * Emily Brook (Wife, deceased) * Elyse Brook (Daughter) Category:Gadgetry Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Military Trained Characters Category:Firearms Category:Heroes Category:Energy Projection Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Marksmanship Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Science Category:Mechanical Engineering Category:Computer Hacking Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Business Management Category:Super-Leaping Category:Leadership Category:Aviation